1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function device formed by filling a porous structure (porous body) with a functional material and a method for manufacturing the same, and more specifically, to an electronic device, optical device and recording device, etc.
2. Related Background Art
There is a growing interest in microstructures as components of function devices in recent years. One of techniques for creating such microstructures is a technique for directly creating microstructures using a semiconductor processing technology represented by a fine patterning technology such as photolithography (for example, see patent document 1, that is, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-55545 (p. 3, FIG. 1)).
Furthermore, in addition to the above-described semiconductor processing technology, there is a technique of using self-organization phenomenon of a material. That is, it is a technique for realizing a new microstructure on the basis of a naturally formed ordered structure.
The technique using this self-organization phenomenon or self-formation phenomenon has a possibility of realizing structures on not only a micrometer scale but also a nanometer scale, and therefore many investigations are being carried out on this technique. However, this technique cannot be said to be well-established and the fact is that there is a demand for provision of a new microstructure or establishment of its manufacturing method.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new structure which can be components for a function device, a function device using such a new structure and a method for manufacturing such a function device, etc.